


Deep in Your Soul

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sheppard, why aren’t I dead?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "The Power of Love" (song from _Sailor Moon_ )

“I’m not dead,” said Rodney, a little bewildered. “Sheppard, why aren’t I dead?”

“I, um,” said John. “Rodney—”

“It’s this Ancient doo-dad you found last week,” Carson cut in. “It’s a medical device, some kind of tissue regenerator— did wonders for Sergeant Klaus’s sore wrist, and Dr. Mendez’s scraped knee, but we’d never considered that it could—”

“What happened?” Rodney demanded.

“You _died_!” said John, voice tight. “I got you to the infirmary as fast as I could, but it wasn’t— Then I remembered the healing machine and…”

“The colonel passed out, using it,” said Carson. “It requires a gene-carrier to operate it, and even with his gene, it didn’t seem to be working at first. But then if flashed, and you woke up, Rodney. And you seem perfectly fine.”

Rodney narrowed his eyes at John, who ducked his head. “Sheppard?”

“I, um,” John said again. “It needed direct thought to power it, Radek said, so I thought… I couldn’t lose you, Rodney, I just couldn’t.”

Smiling, Rodney caught his hand. “Thanks,” he said, softly.

John smiled back.

THE END


End file.
